The present disclosure relates generally to component lifetime testing. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to temperature detection of electrical components and correlating the temperatures to component lifetime. The disclosure further discusses detecting material defects in components.
Two conventional, non-contact methods for mapping the temperature distribution of a planar electronic device are infrared (IR) thermal imaging and micro-Raman spectroscopy. The micro-Raman spectroscopy approach provides greater spatial resolution and therefore, increased accuracy.
According to one aspect of the present disclosure, a method of detecting temperature in a semiconductor is provided. The illustrative method includes the steps of: selecting a semiconductor; obtaining a virtual model of the semiconductor; selecting a material of interest present in the semiconductor; determining a resonance frequency of the material of interest; providing a laser; tuning the laser to the resonance frequency; irradiating the material of interest in the semiconductor with the laser; collecting scattered laser light emitted by the material of interest in the semiconductor; providing a spectrometer for receiving the collected laser light; and analyzing the collected laser light to determine the temperature of the material of interest in the semiconductor.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of estimating component lifetime is provided. The illustrative method includes the steps of: selecting a first semiconductor; selecting a material of interest present in the first semiconductor; obtaining a laser tuned to a resonance frequency of the material of interest; irradiating the first semiconductor with the laser; detecting laser light scattering emitted by the first semiconductor; determining a temperature of a portion of the first semiconductor; and determining a lifetime for the first semiconductor, the lifetime being a function of the determined temperature of the portion of the first semiconductor.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of generating a function that correlates semiconductor temperature with semiconductor lifetime is provided. The illustrative method includes the steps of: selecting a first semiconductor; determining a point of interest on the semiconductor; determining a material present at the point of interest on the first semiconductor; determining a resonance frequency of the material of interest; obtaining a laser tuned to the resonance frequency; placing the first semiconductor in an environment such that the point of interest on the first semiconductor has a first elevated temperature relative to normal expected operating conditions of the point of interest on the first semiconductor; irradiating the point of interest of the first semiconductor with the laser; detecting laser light scattering emitted by the point of interest on the first semiconductor; determining a temperature of the point of interest on the second semiconductor; determining a lifetime for the first semiconductor by operating the first semiconductor at the first elevated temperature until failure to generate a first data point; selecting a second semiconductor, substantially identical to the first semiconductor; placing the second semiconductor in an environment such that a point of interest on the second semiconductor has a second elevated temperature relative to normal expected operating conditions of the point of interest on the second semiconductor; the point of interest on the second semiconductor being equivalent to the point of interest on the first semiconductor; irradiating the point of interest on a second semiconductor with the laser; detecting laser light scattering emitted by the point of interest on the second semiconductor; determining a temperature of point of interest on the second semiconductor; determining a lifetime for the second semiconductor by operating the second semiconductor until failure to generate a second data point; and conducting a mathematical procedure to generate a best-fitting curve for the set of points containing the first data point and the second data point.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, an illustrative method of detecting defects in a semiconductor includes the steps of: obtaining a semiconductor; selecting a material of interest present in the semiconductor; determining a resonance frequency of the material of interest; obtaining a laser tuned to the resonance frequency; raster irradiating the semiconductor with the laser; collecting scattered laser light emitted by the material of interest in the semiconductor; analyzing the collected laser light to determine an observed temperature map of the semiconductor; comparing the observed temperature map to an expected temperature profile; and identifying differences between the observed temperature map and the expected temperature profile and noting the locations of differences as potential defect locations.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a method of detecting temperature in a material is provided. The illustrative method includes the steps of: selecting a material; obtaining a virtual model of the material; determining a resonance frequency of the material; obtaining a laser tuned to the resonance frequency; irradiating the material with the laser; collecting scattered laser light emitted by the material; and analyzing the collected laser light to determine the temperature of the material.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the disclosure.